


No Tricks, No Twinkles

by limelightwrites



Category: Battle For Dream Island (Web Series), Battle for BFDI (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 02:45:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16441520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/limelightwrites/pseuds/limelightwrites
Summary: Taco apologizes to Bell for the moongazing trick. And it goes better than she hoped.





	No Tricks, No Twinkles

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a small little thing I wanted to type down real quick, and I guess I wanted to post it too

"Aaaand... mission accomplished."  
Taco's words rang in Bell's head. How ironic. And how utterly stupid of her to believe her deceitful trick like that. Taco had used her to get out of a sticky situation. And then she has the urge to try and apologize again? Bell didn't like that. So when Taco attempted to apologize a second time, she ended up getting herself all angry over it again.  
"Bell. I want to try making things right." Taco's words were almost dripping with guilt, but Bell didn't care. She knew how convincing Taco could be, and, therefore, she couldn't let her guard down.  
"What do you want NOW? To use me like-"   
"NO! Stop assuming that. Look. I know what I did was wrong, and I know sorry won't cut it. But I can't possibly make things right without knowing what would... make things right with you." Taco rubbed her arm guiltly. Bell, stubborn as ever, was still skeptical.  
"And WHY do you want my trust back? So you can tear it down? We were friendly before... before you did what you did!" Bell couldn't keep the shrillness out of her voice. "And I deem it unforgivable! Would you like it if I gained your trust just to shatter it like glass?!"  
This silenced both objects. Taco, still looking very guilty, didn't know what to say, and Bell was too pissed to add onto her previous statement.  
"...Bell, if I really didn't care about you, would I try asking for forgiveness a second time?"  
Bell opened her mouth to answer, but paused. As much as she didn't want to admit it, Taco had a point. Why bother trying again if she had already been told that Bell wouldn't ever trust her again?  
"But... you betrayed my trust, Taco..." Bell's tone was not angry, but rather... disappointed. "And if you cared, you wouldn't have done that."  
"But I DO care! That's the thing! My entire team is against me! They think I just... I just go off and do what I want. And I thought that... if I did this little chore, they'd be thankful. But..."  
"...but...?" Bell was somewhat interested, even if most of her thoughts were screaming to end the conversation.  
"But it didn't work. Book still hates me. Again, everyone does. Except for Lollipop." Taco frowned, and looked down at the ground. "And... maybe I regret it. I'm not looking for forgiveness yet, Bell. I just want a chance to redeem myself."  
Bell thought about this, and everything else Taco said. She said she cared... but to what extent? Was it worth breaking such trust just to gain trust elsewhere? Was it even worth giving Taco a chance?  
Eventually, Bell sighed, catching a daydreaming Taco offguard. "Urgh, fine. I'll give you one chance."  
"Which is...?"  
"Remember when you... you asked me that..."  
"That?" Taco wasn't getting the hint. Or maybe she was, except she wanted to hear Bell say it.  
Bell looked away bashfully. "You said 'Doesn't the moon look beautiful tonight?'."  
Taco's eyes widened. She finally got what Bell meant. "Oooh. So you want me to just spend time with you."  
Bell nodded. "No tricks, no twinkles. Just... relaxing time. If you give me that, I'll..." Bell shook herself a bit, letting herself ring. "...I'll consider forgiving you."  
Taco's expression lit up at this. "Oh, sweet! Thanks!" The object took a step forward and leaned on Bell. "You know... the moon really does look beautiful tonight."  
Bell chuckled nervously. "T-taco... please don't start the conversation like that..."


End file.
